BOYS!
'''BOYS! '''is the 15th episode of Season 4 of Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, and the 66th episode overall. Summary The heirs find magical eggs in the woods and the users make them look after them until they hatch. Meanwhile, the users secretly plot on using the eggs in their latest crime ring. Plot The episode begins with the heirs walking through the woods on a hike, with Spinfox complaining about how he hates walking instead of flying with his tail. William suddenly spots something glowing and immediately chases after it, only to discover it is just three glowing eggs. The heirs decide to take the eggs home with them since they look magical. At the house, the heirs are looking over the eggs when the users suddenly burst in, asking where the eggs are that Barb's letter told them about. They look at the eggs and immediately get into a group huddle, after which they give the heirs their next assignment: to look after the eggs until they hatch. Spinfox asks why they can’t look after them theirselves, and Willdawg14 explains that he and Sonicthehedgehog223 have had bad luck when it comes to looking after eggs. MatthewSmarter adds that they have "some business" to take care of before the eggs have hatched, like making sure nobody tries to sell them because of how rare they are. After they are gone, the heirs pair themselves up: Spinfox and William, Barb and Matteo, and Q gets his own egg. William asks Spinfox what they should do first, and he replies that they should just send it to an orphanage to make it someone else’s problem. William decides against this and decides to treat it like his own son. Barb decides that their egg should be skilled at everything and immediately puts a worker hat hat from her factory on it. is just sad that he doesn’t have anybody to guard the egg with him. The heirs all put their eggs in Discord's little bed, much to his irritation. Meanwhile, at the Queen's castle, the users plan out their newest scheme: to sell the eggs once they have hatched and leave Peppia with the money. While Sonic goes to find some foreign buyers, Will decides that he isn’t actually going to follow through with that stupid plan, and leaves to catch a plane to Spain. MatthewSmarter realizes that such money could give him power, so he decides to figure out a way to secretly assassinate the Queen and take over. Sonic plans on stealing all the money for himself and his kids and leaving without the others. Quongus wants to spend all of the money on drugs and become a crime lord. MrsWhatever40, on the other hand, is actually sticking to the original idea. The next morning, the heirs explore parenting with their eggs. William becomes frustrated with Spinfox constantly neglecting their egg, while Matteo worries that Barb is spending entirely too much time with theirs, constantly putting it through studies of how to make it an expert at doll making. Meanwhile, Q tries to take care of his egg all by himself, slowly going crazy in the process, mocking a typical single parent. Spinfox almost causes the egg to break, causing William to panic, while also making Sonic have an involuntary spasm while he tries to make fake dollar bills. Spinfox saves the egg and William chews him out. Barb is then seen with her egg (who she has named Skipper) in the factory, trying to get it to work the conveyor belt on its own. It is almost crushed by the machinery while Barb isn’t looking, but Matteo is able to save it, almost killing himself. MatthewSmarter senses this while talking on the phone with a mysterious person, making him wonder what the heirs are doing. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 is in a hotel in Spain talking to his ex girlfriend Lupe the goat. Lupe is angry that Will has another girlfriend now, but he says the eggs have changed everything and he wants to take all the money for himself once they’ve hatched and stay in Spain with Lupe so they can start over. Q is seen taking his egg for a drive in his car, apparently wanting to show whatever’s inside how great of a father he is. He takes him to a drive-thru but freaks out when all they have are egg-related foods. Quongu hears his screams from his room where he is packing his things, but pays no attention to it. MrsWhatever40 comes in to discuss the plan and catches Quongus in the act of sneaking out, but he is able to lie his way out of the situation. When the heirs return home, William witnesses Spinfox testing out a new mechanical rotor on their egg that will allow it to fly. William thinks it’s too dangerous and is proven right when the rotor explodes, destroying the egg, which Spinfox doesn’t even care about. At that moment, Sonic walks in, asking if he can change his IP address to the mansion for "a project". He is horrified when William tells him that an egg broke and races home to warn the others. Barb decides that Skipper must be extra protected now, much to Matteo's horror. Sonic enters the Queen's palace and yells out that an egg has been smashed, but sees that nobody is there except for an eager MrsWhatever40 and the Queen, who wants an explanation as to why the other users have left and why a man in black has tried to kill her three different times today, and there are a few needles and rubber bands in Quongus' room with the windows flung open. Trivia * The episode’s title and plot is a reference to the Peppa's adventures episode "BOY!". Willdawg14 also references it when he mentions that he and Sonic have bad luck when it comes to raising eggs. * Matteo saying that he doesn’t trust strange glowing objects anymore is a callback to the episode "So Much Power". * Barb names her egg Skipper, which is the name of Barbie's younger sister. * Q is revealed to own a Toyota in this episode. * This episode marks Lupe's first appearance in the series.